pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drayden
Drayden is the eighth and final Gym Leader in the Pokémon Black version only. His gym is in Opelucid City in the Unova region. Drayden specializes in -Type Pokémon. He will award the player character the Legend Badge if the player character defeats him. He is also the mayor of Opelucid City. However, in White, he allows Iris to battle the player character in his place for the Legend Badge. Appearance Drayden is a slightly old, but a tall, respected figure. Drayden has white hair and a beard, which, notably enough, covers his mouth. Drayden wears a white shirt with rolled sleeves. He also wears gray pants, which are attached by two purple suspenders (with two shoulder pads with spikes), as well as some black shoes. In addition, Drayden wears some black gloves and a green gem etched onto the collar of his shirt, with two green strings. Personality Without saying much, Drayden always appears disgruntled and angry. He's a hard-driven trainer, ambitious and above all else very wise. His bold appearance may suggest that he prefers to be in charge, rather it being a gym leader or training his Pokémon. Drayden displays the strong, experienced nature of an ageing work boss. Biography Games Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Manga Anime Drayden made his first unofficial appearance in a flashback of Iris in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. He congratulated Iris for her victory and gladly accepted a challenge from her. (Iris having said: "The next battle's our 100th win and it would be awesome to win against a Dragon Master at the same time.") However, he appeared to be a very formidable opponent winning in just one move. Drayden and The Elder exchanged a knowing look, implying he was the one who asked The Elder to give Axew to Iris when she starts her journey. Generations Sprites DraydenBWsprite.png|Drayden's Battle Sprite in Black & White VSDrayden.png|Drayden's VS Sprite in Black & White DraydenBWsprite.gif|Drayden's Battle Sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Gym Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= World Tournament Unova Leaders Tournament= |-| Dragon-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= Trivia *Drayden slightly resembles Reshiram, while Iris resembles Zekrom. *Drayden is Iris' mentor and he plans to let her run the Gym when he retires (only in Black). *He offers to teach Draco Meteor to the player after the Elite Four have been defeated the first time in White. *Drayden and Iris use the same teams but have differences in gender and the ability of their Druddigon. Drayden has an all-male team with a Rough Skin Druddigon, while Iris has an all-female team with a Sheer Force Druddigon. *In Pokémon Black and White, Iris and Drayden's Haxorus was underleveled as Fraxure does not evolve until Level 48. This was changed in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, with Drayden's Haxorus matching the exact level it needs to evolve from a Fraxure. *He is the oldest final Gym Leader in the games. Category:Generation V characters Category:Male characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Unova